A Cat and A Dog
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun little trip to the mountains. Tweek called it, 'a romantic getaway' but really it was an excuse to go to the famous smoke shacks to get high. But, when I sat with Tammy, in the frigid temperature under a blanket of snow... I used that lame joke, the one about a cat and a dog, in an attempt to see her smile. Kammy and Creek. One-shot.


**I'm back from my vay-cay baby! *cracks out the cham-pag-ne* Anyways, I'll be uploading stuff that I had been working on. Yay!**

**Kammy and Creek.**

**Dark and bittersweet. There isn't much good here. My favorite kind of fanfiction.**

* * *

Tammy wiggled into her jacket as I zipped up my snow pants. I stretched a little before letting out a low sigh. "I needed that." Tammy followed suit, righting her scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, definitely." I watched her shimmy into her first layer of long johns. I thought I would make a little joke, you know because I'm a funny guy, right?

"You got goosebumps on your butt."

I swear she 'bout jumped right out of her skin. Her head whipped to me with a face that was redder than a tomato. Her bottom lip puckered. "Shut up McDouchebag!"

Ha, cute.

She twisted away from me, sliding into the rest of her gear, snatching up her skis trying to seem offended but _obviously_ failing.

I peered out of the smoke shack window. It seemed to snow harder but that wouldn't be much of a problem for either of us. Tammy and I were both pretty strong, rugged people. I say if you can survive the american ghetto, a little snow wont bother you. I grabbed the door with one hand and my snowboard in the other. "You ready?"

Tammy leaned on her tip toes into me, giving me a few slobbery kisses. "Now I am." I was almost tempted to shut the door and spend another hour with her, but I thought Craig and Tweek would be worried by now.

When I opened that door, the cold air sucker punched me right in the face. I felt Tammy huddle in close with a little whimper. That's what we get for screwing in a smoke shack.

Tweek and Craig invited us on a little ski trip. It was supposed to be some kind of romantic getaway. It was too. In the lodge we would drink cocoa and watch the snow fall. It was relaxing. Even little Tweek was calm as ever.

Now, it's not very calming.

The snow haphazardly blew into my face. Dammit, must have been at least below zero. We just needed to make it down to the lodge a mile away. It was a straight shot down.

"Tell me a joke Ken?" Tammy spoke up in that squeaky voice of hers. I bet her lip was puckering out and she was giving me those cute eyes.

Oh, Tam-cat.

"A cat and a dog walk into a church and the cat decides to stab a giraffe. Then end."

"That's not a joke!" she protested, holding my arm close.

"Yeah, well... I guess I'm not a funny guy, huh?"

"Try again." Tammy insisted.

"A cat and a dog walk into a gynecologists…" I started. "The cat scratches out the dog's eyes and the dog files a lawsuit. The end."

"You're going to be the dog in a second." she grumbled lowly.

"Ken-dog? Nah, I don't like the sound of that."

I noticed the wind pick up again, but this time harder. The lonely howl of the wind rushed against my ears. Tammy burrowed herself further into me. The blizzard started to form a thick grey blanket in front of my face. I tightened the strings of my parka so only my eyes stuck out. It was reminiscent of the times as a kid. We waddled through the winds and the deep snow.

It went from bad to worse in a few moments.

I felt my chest start to rise in a panic.

Something definitely was wrong. We were wandering for an awfully long time. We should have been at the lodge by now. Tammy held my arm closer, ducking her head further in her coat. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Y-yeah. I know this place like the back of my hand." I assured her, halfway trying to convince myself in the process.

Everything was soon engulfed it white. I couldn't even see Tammy behind me. The wind howls went from lonely to angry. Even when my was hiding in my hood I could still hear it raging.

_Crank. Crank. Crank._

I could barely make out the sound over the winds. I knew that sound. I gripped Tammy's hand, leading her though the deep snow.

"Where are we going?!"

"The ski lift!" I hollered over the roar of wind.

I stumbled over something and plummeted into the snow. It didn't hurt all that bad a first and then a rush of pain went right to my head. I curled up in agony, grabbing my leg. I felt tears prick my eyes as I let out a loud groan.

My ankle… It was on fire.

Tammy dove beside me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I rolled my ankle." I grunted.

Tammy held out her hands, touching it. I hissed, drawing away. "Don't touch it. Help me up?"

She hauled me up from the snow, my arm slung around her shoulder.

"What about the board and the skis?"

"Leave them, come on Tam."

It was like eons and eons of walking. Our wandering got us nowhere fast. We continued our journey to the loud grinding noise.

We had to be close now. My skin was beyond cold. I couldn't even feel my nose and eye knees and joints ached. My body had gone numb all except my ankle. The pain was intense. I don't know if I really had rolled it or broke it. Frankly, I just wanted to get back to the lodge.

If we stopped, it could mean death.

I turned my attention to Tammy, who was panting and rubbing her forehead like crazy for the past five minutes. All of a sudden we were falling, falling down. My hands automatically seized my ankle, hissing."Tam-cat?"

Tammy tried to catch her breath, sitting there in the snow. "I'm sorry, you were just getting heavy. I need a rest."

"We need to get going." I said sternly.

Her usually pleasant expression turned sour. "Hey, this isn't easy you know? Dragging you around like dead weight. I'm tired. Just let me rest a second."

I took a quick look of my surroundings. I didn't know where I was. Everything around me was a white haze. There were no signs of trees or any kind of landmark.

I was in full panic mode. The snow was getting deeper and deeper as we moved into uncharted territory. My hands were pulsing and sweat was collecting on my back and forehead. I don't know why I'd be sweating at a time like this but I was…

We had no other choice. We had to wait it out.

"Let's rest then."

Tammy scooted in close as we sat there, the snow violently whipping around us. And I sat there getting colder and colder. The snow melting under me, getting my pants wet and heavy.

This happened frequently in South Park. I kept thinking the blizzard would blow over in a few minutes. To just give it time and it should work itself out.

It was as if we sat there forever.

My mind felt slowed. I could barely keep track of what I was thinking of. I almost had forgotten we were even on a mountain. My teeth chattered nosily.

Tammy slipped down onto her back. I followed suit, trying to keep her awake. I reached out my hand to her cheek. It was cold and… waxy to the touch. Her voice reached me through the whorl of wind. "Ken?"

"Yeah, Tam-cat?"

"Tell me a joke?" she spoke rather tiredly.

"A cat and a dog walk into a church…"

"Then what?"

My eyes searched hers. She looked up at me in a way all too knowingly. I had to say it.

"…He told her that he loved her."

Tammy smiled happily, curling into me closer. "And she said she loved him too."

I was tempted to finish the 'joke' with, 'the end' like so many times before. Was this it? Our little dying conversation. Our last goodbyes?

No.

No. I wasn't going to let this be a goodbye. I wasn't going to cower down like a dying animal. I was going to get us out of here. But I was so goddamn tired. My eyelids kept shutting as if there were weights on the top of them. I peered over at Tammy. She gave me a meek smile. And my eyes, they finally slipped shut.

And all was dark in the world.

_...Crank. Crank. Crank._

The sound of the ski lift brought me back.

I felt myself jump awake. I couldn't fall asleep... I couldn't think straight. I couldn't. Pronounce words or. Think. I could. Stumble over the words...

My face was chapped and everything was numb. I didn't really feel cold anymore. Then a thought popped into my head.

Tam… Tammy! Where was she? My eyes searched for the brunette everywhere. I saw the bit of brown hair, fluttering off a little ways away from me. I sat up unsteadily, crawling over to her. "T-T-Tam, the s-snow…" My voice quivered.

Something wasn't right.

"Tam, the snow's…" was all I could get out of my hoarse throat.

Tammy wouldn't move, she wouldn't even speak and her eyes were focused on something I couldn't see, left unblinking. I let out a dry sob, nudging her. "Tammy, come on. We gotta go. Tam, c-come on." I grasped her face, feeling the ice that lightly graced her features. Her skin was like candle wax and… She was… She...

Every bone in my body creaked as I got to my feet. I grabbed her up in my arms. Everything ached. My ankle started to shoot pain right to my head. I collapsed back into the snow, Tammy rolling out of my arms and tumbling down.

I let out a weak groan. "Tammy… I ca-can't carry you. I'm sorry." I reached down, bundling up her coat tighter on her. She was still, her breathing not even noticeable. Maybe she was…

No.

"Hel-help. I'll go get help."

I lifted myself to my knees, shuffling back into the snow. My ankle was in such pain, I couldn't put even a little pressure on it. I had to crawl. I yanked at the crisp snow trying to get closer to the sound.

_Crank. Crank. Crank._

I would get help. I would make this right. I would.

Blood no longer pulsed in my ears. I looked to my hand as I crawled. My digits turning black, like charcoal. It frightened me. The normal skin color had long faded and these black, charred, swollen digits took its place.

My eyes lifted to something in front of me. My constant crawling led me somewhere.

The lodge.

I let out a weak gasp. I couldn't help let out a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across my face. I used all my energy to reach out to it in the distance. I croaked as I tried to call out again. I was becoming delirious. I could tell. Maybe the lodge wasn't there. Maybe it was all in my imagination.

My eye sight dissipated. Everything was dark and my hearing went mute. I feared the worst. My hypothermia had become so sever I was going to die.

I wanted to live.

My brain wanted to survive, it was my only basic instinct. My brain shooting signals to my limbs but they would not budge.

Everything was so cold.

Everything was leaving me like so many times before but this time, it was intense fear that took over me. The reaches of death were familiar to me. I needed to save Tammy, I couldn't die yet. I had to get help.

With one last surge of energy, I clawed further into the sight of the lodge.

My breathing slowed until it finall-

* * *

Tweek and I were waddling up the hill to the smoke shack. I had figured that Tammy and Kenny were busy in the shack doing something other than smoking. They had been in there way too long anyways. I bet after that snow storm they are just huddled next to that fireplace and Kenny is telling those unfunny jokes about a cat and a dog walking into something and doing something absurd with the tacky, 'the end' punchline.

Figures.

I remember the night before hearing them through the paper-thin walls of the other room. The pitiful squeak of a box spring mattress and Tammy's constant squealing was enough to make anyone gag. So, when they were eyeing each other like that in the smoke shack, Tweek and I got out of there as soon as possible.

Tweek jittered, tripping over his own feet and into the snow. I turned, waiting for him to right himself up and continue down the trail.

But…

He froze, looking below him. Tweek got to his feet in tears. "Cr-Craig? Come here!"

"What?"

"Hurry!"

I ambled over to him. "What's your problem-" My eyes caught sight at the girl covered in a light layer of snow.

Tweek let out a tiny sob. "I-is she dead?"

I crouched down, brushing off the snow from her face. I studied the familiar girl. Tammy. She was completely frozen.

"We're they really that stupid to wander out?" I hissed out to myself.

If Tammy was here, I figured, Kenny must not be too far away. Tweek went into twitching hysterics, calling what I hoped would be the police. I scouted through the snow.

A few feet away, I noticed something orange barely peeking through the snow. I leaned down, uncovering a very frozen Kenny.

I held my mouth, studying his pose. He was clawing at the snow and eventually dying. It reminded me of what a dog or cat would do when it was ready to die. The cat curls into a ball, hide-and-die sort of thing and the dog crawls away, like as if it was searching for help. I wonder if that's how this happened.

"A cat and a dog walk into a snow storm and they froze to death." I mocked cynically. I felt a little bad, looking at Kenny's cold eyes staring at something I couldn't see. "The end."


End file.
